In some navigation devices, a navigation destination may be entered by inputting a town name or city name and, if appropriately detailed information is available in a navigation database, it may then be put in concrete terms in the form of entry of the street name and house number. In the case of a plurality of navigation destinations having the same place name, with such devices, supplemental information is output which is intended to enable the user to select the desired navigation destination from among the set of navigation destinations having the entered place name. With such navigation devices, this information may pertain to postal codes or postal code ranges and/or the names of the administrative districts in which the navigation destinations are located.
Specifically for users who are unfamiliar with the place, the named supplemental information may prove inadequate for reliably specifying the navigation destination from among the set of navigation destinations offered.